


Wish List - Part 1

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Scott is a Good Friend, actually about christmas gifting, festive drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: When Stiles doesn't know how to tell Derek what he wants, Scott is the best bro for the job.





	Wish List - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: So this part 1 is linked to part 2 that follows on this occasion, because they seemed to go hand in hand to my muse, so I just went with it.
> 
> A/N2: Happy New Year, I have returned (again), I know this was all about December and I epically failed posting them, but I did say I would come and fill missing days... so that's what this is. Ta-Daah  
> The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> A/N3: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just like the characters and tinker with them because I can.
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

‘Have you told him what you want for Christmas yet?’ Scott asked Stiles as he walked into their mostly shared apartment.

‘No. I don’t even know where to start. I made a list and then crossed most of it out.’ Stiles offered Scott the crumpled paper from his pocket.

Scott scanned the list and zeroed in on the first, then braved a glance back at Stiles.

‘Don’t worry bro, I gotcha back.’

‘Really? Cause I feel like an idiot. Big one.’

Scott knew it would be a challenge but he also knew that Derek would do it and more, for Stiles. Scott knew where to start.


End file.
